As time went by
by TharaFrost
Summary: Hermione is stranded in a different time. Can she get back before she changes time? How can she get back? Set shortly after Marauders left Hogwarts/ War was won in Hermione's time but more people died; Remus/Hermione, James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

4\. November 1979

It was a cold November night and Remus Lupin did his best to hurry home, to his small studio-like apartment. He came from Sirius` apartment, where they had celebrated Sirius` 20th birthday. The party has been a welcoming distraction from the war and all the difficulties that came with it. Remus was still quite surprised that no one got injured or set something on fire, it was Sirius after all. Remus had taken the nearest portkey to get home, because Lily insisted that he could not apparate anymore and should use the portkey. Remus did as she told him, knowing that arguing with Lily had no point. Besides she was right, Remus was not drunk, but not sober either.

As he is walking down the street, the streetlights begin to flicker. It was just the one in front of him first, he draws his wand when he notices, but then shrugs "probably the light bulb" he thinks and puts his wand away again. But suddenly all streetlights begin to flicker, every single one. The flickering increases and Remus quickly takes his wand out again. The flickering slows down again, as Remus looks around trying to find out what caused it or if a Death Eater is near. He can not see anything suspicious besides the flickering, which stops as unpredictable as it started. Everything seemed normal again, but only for a second, because all the sudden the lights get brighter. Brighter than it is usual. Remus can hear the light bulbs, aching under the rising electricity. Until they could not hold it anymore and broke.

Now it was dark. Remus looked around, to see if someone was there. He saw no one. The few Muggle houses nearby stayed dark. "Lumos", Remus whispered, being sure no Muggle was around to see it. He turned around and send a ball of light down the street, to see if something or something was behind him. Nothing. He turned around again and decided to keep moving forward. He thought about sending a Patronus to James or Sirius and ask for help, but he figured that all his friends where either fast asleep or very drunk and after all this might be nothing very serious. Although he doubted that last part himself. Remus was tense while moving forward.

Then he saw something, or better someone. There was a figure lying under a streetlight. He approached the individual carefully. His wand raised ready to block any attack and defend himself. But he was not ready for what lay before him.

It was a young woman. A little bit younger than himself he realised. She had brown hair with wild curls, which covered her face. She wore muggle clothes, covered in dirt and grime. Remus did not know if she was conscious. So, he touched her shoulder and shook her carefully a bit. She did not react. Remus could hear her very quietly breathing.

"This is not good", he thought, „She is definitely not good. I have to bring her to Poppy". He picked her up, not in the slightest drunk anymore. Her hair fell, and Remus could see her face for the first time. It was also dirty, and she had a fresh cut on her cheek. She looked exhausted and too skinny, to be normal. "What happened to you?", he asked quietly. He hold her tight and apparated.

Minerva McGonagall awoke to the sound of the sound of an alarm. She immediately got up and hurried wand ready outside. "This is not possible, they would not attack Hogwarts not with Albus here, he would never dare that", she thought running to Dumbledore's Office. "Minerva it's the west entrance", Dumbledore said, meeting her in the hallway. "It seems to be only one person", he told her. Both hurry to the west entrance. They opened the door and a person stood in a few feet away from them in the dark. "Whoever you are, lay your wand on the ground slowly or turn around. Do not attack, it would not be very wise"; Minerva told the shadow, her wand raised.

"Minnie it's me, Remus and I need help. Please, get Poppy", Remus said nervously. "Mr. Lupin are you hurt?", she asked while he came closer. "I'm not but she is, Minnie, please", he answered. This was when the Professor first saw the girl he was carrying: "What happened Remus? Who is she?". "I don't know, but she is barely breathing, Minnie we have to take her to Poppy". "Of course, you know the way I believe", she said. Remus nodded and moved passed her. In this Moment Dumbledore, who had said nothing up to this point, moved In Remus way. "How old were you when Fenrir Greyback attacked you?", he asked Remus. "What? Professor?", Remus asked, but then he understood, „I was four, now please let me bring her to Poppy. Any other questions can be answered after we know if she survives the night". "I'm sorry my boy, I had to make sure it was you. Now hurry, I will inform a few Order members", Dumbledore announced. But Remus already hurried down the corridor, he had to save he, that was all he could think about now.

"Albus we should keep this quiet, we are still not sure if there is a spy in our own ranks"; McGonagall remarked. "I know Minerva, I know", he said sounding a little bit sad, „I thought about informing Mr. Shacklebolt the Potters and Mr. Black. They would find out anyway.", he told her. "The Potters as well, Albus? They just married and came back from a mission a couple of days ago. They should get some time for themselves. And what about Mr. Pettigrew?", she asked Dumbledore. "Dear Minerva, you know that you can not keep them apart. And for Mr. Pettigrew, I heard his mothers condition worsened. It seems to be quite severe", Dumbledore responded.

5\. November

"Morning Lily, morning Prongs", said a cheerful Sirius Black, entering the Potter household. Lily was sitting on the sofa reading a book, while rattling sounds were coming from the kitchen. Lily look at him one red eyebrow raised. "You know it's after 3pm, right?", she asked, knowing that the answer could go either way, it being a Sunday. "Yeah, don't worry 'former Evans'. I am aware of the time. I mean I would never forget an appointment for Quidditch with your sweet husband", he told her grinning. He moved over to the sofa and lifted Lily's legs, which were wrapped in a blanket. "So how are you two feeling?" "Still a bit hungover from your party to be honest. But at least not nearly as hungover as yesterday", she admitted. At that moment James' head peaked around the kitchen corner. A huge grin on his face seeing Sirius. He came out of the kitchen with two steaming cups. He handed Lily one of them and kissed her on her fiery red hair. "Hey mate, that was on hell of a party. I think I can still taste the fire whisky", greeted James his friend. "I know what you mean", Sirius responded. "Hey, is Moony not here yet?" "Mph. Maybe he had to work a bit longer", James answered with a shrug. "But he is never late, and it is over 20 minutes now", Lily said concerned. Remus and she were close friends and he was the Marauder most like her. Even back at Hogwarts he was the one she talked if she had a problem or was reading a very interesting new book.

"Don't worry Lils, he probably just forgot the time, reading one of his books", James replied taking her hand. At that moment a Patronus charm arrived, it was a wolf.

"Minerva what's wrong? Where's Remus? Is he alright?", Sirius and Lily and James said at the same time. They were all worried something happened to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin is in the hospital wing waiting for you", Minerva answered. But seeing the fear on their faces she quickly added:" He is quite alright, a little tired maybe from answering question, but healthy."

As soon as she said that the trio seemed to relax

James, Lily and Sirius had just turned around the corner when they saw Dumbledore and Remus talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Albus and Kingsley were quietly discussing something the three could not hear, while Remus stood beside them and occasionally nodded. Sirius and James had begun to walk slower. James grabbed Lily's arm to slow her down as well, which earned him a confused look. James and Sirius quietly went forwards, not being noticed by the men who seemed deep in conversation. Lily understood what they wanted now, ear dropping.

"This is the safest way Mr. Shacklebolt. To insure her safety and ours. This way we are informed by a reliable source about every ongoing and are able to continue the search for the enemy in our own rows.", Albus said in a reminding voice.

"Alright, I don't seem to be able to talk you out of it anyway, as stubborn as you are. Mr. Lupin it was good seeing you again, I hope we can count on you in this matter.", Kingsley said notting in Remus direction. "Remember this stays between us", he warns them, "We'll see each other soon". And Disaperates.

In that moment Remus seemed to notice his friends. He smiled at them weakly and walk other.

"Hey guys", he greeted them.

"'Hey guys', really that's what you have to say after we were worried sick that something might have happened to you, after getting this vague message of yours!?", Lily exclaimed angrily.

"Explain yourself Moony", Sirius demanded.

"I'm really sorry I caused you to worry, wasn't my intention. I just wanted to get you here as quick as possible, we have a… ahm well situation", Remus tried to explain to his not very happy looking friends.

"Well then don't talk in riddles Moony, spit it out", James told him impatiently.

"Ahm… well you see I was walking home from Sirius' party and suddenly the streetlights began to flicker and then there was this girl lying there. She looked hurt, so I brought her here…", Remus recalled when Dumbledore interrupted him.

"This situation is highly complicated; therefore, I require secrecy from all of you. You four, professor McGonagall, Mr. Shacklebolt and myself are the only members inside and outside the order who know about her and we want this to stay this way.", Dumbledore told them in his best lecturing professor voice.

"Yes professor", Lily said dutifully.

While Sirius and James looked slightly confused and highly interested.

"Why is it complicated?", James asked.

"What about Peter?", Sirius asked.

"I am sorry, but he can not know about this, we have to keep the circle as close as possible. Mr. Lupin will fill you in with the details", he said and left, leaving Remus to explain the rest to his friends.

"So?"

Just as Remus was about to answer thy heard a scream.

All four of them were running around the corner of the entrance of the hospital wing. They saw Madame Pomfrey holding a young woman with wild brown curls and whispering to her calmly. While Remus had an expression of sadness on his face his three friends looked even more puzzled than before. They all watched as the girl curled herself up and shut her exhausted looking eyes. Madame Pomfrey, after making sure she lied comfortable, came over to them.

"Well, my dears it certainly is good for once not to have to heal you because of some stupid fight or nonsense, but all save and sound, at least as save as possible in these times", she told them with a tiny smile.

"Poppy what the bloody hell is going on here?", Sirius demanded to know.

"Hasn't the professor or Mr. Lupin told you?", she asked.

"I was just about to Poppy, but you can to if you would like", Remus answered.

"Well then I will give you some space, just know Remus that her state has not worsened and that she will probably wake up the coming days", she told him and left.

"So?", Lily said impatiently.

"Okay… well… you see I was walking back from Sirius' party and suddenly all the streetlights were flickering, I thought someone was about to attack me when all lights went off. But… instead she was there, lying on the ground wounded and unconscious, so I brought her here to get her medical attention. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and me decided o keep quiet about this and to involve only very few people, because of the possibility of a spy in our own rows."

"So, you informed Kingsley because he is a high official in the Ministry and Dumbledore trusts him, right?", Lily guessed.

Remus notted for an answer.

"But then why inform us we aren't as well trained as other members and quiet young?", Lily wondered.

"Because the provisional is that after being healed she will stay with me, so I can keep an eye on her. And Dumbledore knew that you would find out sooner or later, also he really does trust us" Remus answered.

"Is there really a spy in the order?", James asked concerned after a short pause.

"Sadly, it seems like it. To many details of operations have made there way in the hands of Deatheaters to be a coincidence" he truthfully replied.

At that moment they all looked at each other, sadness in their eyes. They all knew what the just said meant for them. Trust was a rare holding, and distrust can make even the strongest bonds break. The air was heavy and filled with sorrow and bleakness.

"At least the old man was absolutely right about one thing", Sirius joked, "you my dear friend Moony can really not keep the tiniest secret from us, just look at your nickname".

And with James bursted into tears laughing and Remus, Sirius and Lily soon followed.

* * *

10\. November

The days have passed, and the girl Remus had found was almost completely healed. She woke up a couple of times and they had found out that her name is Mione Johnson and that she is a muggleborn witch. She didn't talk much, and her eyes always had a sad expression in them, especially when she was seeing James, Remus noticed. They never really pressured her to answer their questions, they could see she was afraid, but they didn't know if she feared them or something else. Remus cared for her deeply, although he didn't really know her, he somehow just seemed to be drawn to her. Lily liked her, and James had begun to trust her a little. Only Sirius did not trust her, Remus and Lily and James knew he never trusted easily and especially not in times of war. Since Voldemort's rise it is near to impossible for one to win Sirius' trust. So while Remus eyed Mione with fascination, Sirius eyed her with suspicion. Remus knew Mione sensed Sirius' distrust and constantly being on edge due to the danger she might be, because she always was uneasy when he was there, not that she was open with any of them.

It was the day before she was to be released from the hospital wing, were she had begun being more and more bored each day. James and Lily visited almost every second day, to see how she was healing and to find out if she had shared more information about herself. Sirius had come unregularly and was noticeably not happy with the plan for Remus to take her in. Remus visited her every day in hopes to win her trust and look how she was doing. She never talked much. Questions she answered mostly with a head movement or a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Remus noticed that she almost always seemed to be captured by her thoughts, as if she had a terribly difficult decision to make.

Remus was just helping Madame Pomfrey to tidy some bedsheets when a soft voice behind him asked: "May I please speak to Professor Dumbledore?"

Mione stood behind him, still pale and far too thin.

"Of course. Do you want me to get him or should I show you the way", he asked.

"It's alright I know … Actually could you show me the way please. I could use the movement, after all those days of sleeping.", Mione responded with a weak smile.

Remus nodded, "Ok".

"Do be careful Ms Johnson I just gave you permission to walk yesterday, so please take it slow and take breaks if you need to. Our dear Mr Lupin is quiet patiened so take all the time and help you need.", Madame Pomfrey told her in her best authoritarian voice.

"I will", Mione said seriously, to ensure her that she would.

"Very well, this way then Mione", Remus told her and pointed to the right staircase.

In front of the eagle statue that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office she turned to him and asked: "Could you wait here please?"

"Of course,", Remus responded understandingly, "the password is raspberry mints"

Mione moved her head thankfully and took a few steps closer to the statue.

"Raspberry mints", she said and stepped on one stair of the appearing staircase to carry her upwards to the headmaster's office.

Remus decided to wait while she talked to Dumbledore, Hogwarts after all was a confusing place with its moving stairs and secret corridors. After ten minutes he began walking around a little. He greeted the paintings with their residents and chatted a bit with some of them. When someone touched his shoulder lightly, he jumped around alarmed, only to find Mione standing before him. She was biting her lip and looked somehow unsure.

"Sorry, I didn't want to startle you", she excused.

Remus answered with an understanding expression.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you", she told him.

"Alright, should I bring you back to the hospital wing first?"

"No it's ok, I'll wait here"

"Are you sure?", Remus asked her, he didn't want her to be in even more pain.

"I will be just fine remus" she assured him.

He nodded and turned away slowly, as the stairs began to bring him up je looked at her again. She returned it with a small smile, which didn't reach her eyes. It seemed sad to Remus.

"Ahh, Remus. Good to see you again, how are you doing?", Albus Dumbledore asked sitting behind his large and antique desk, his phoenix Fawkes at his side as usual. He looked like he had just returned from a world in his own mind.

"Good Sir" Remus answered.

"And your dear friends? "

"Professor, please excuse me but it does seem like you are trying to talk around something, Sir" Remus said slightly confused.

"Yes, your sharp mind is as right as usual my dear Mr. Lupin" Albus answered with a chuckle. "I just had conversation with our Mione, a very interesting conversation to say the least. It is a very delicate situation and it is to keep completely secret do you understand Remus? " the professor explained.

"I am sorry Sir, but I am afraid I can't follow" Remus told him puzzled.

"Ah yes, I did not explained it well did I? Well please sit down this might be something to hear while sitting" he said and gestured to the chair opposite him. Remus took the seat thanking the professor while sitting down. The professor also took a seat and looked at him for a small while searching for the right words.

"As I said I had a little chat with Mione and it was rather intriguing one might say"

"How so? " Remus wanted to know.

"Well… it seems that she knows us. You, Sirius, Hogwarts and myself. She said that she herself attended Hogwarts since she was eleven and got her letter, inviting her to attend. She knows details, which proof her statements to be right",Albus told him.

At that Remus frowned "I have never seen her before not once in all my years here."

"You couldn't have Remus, because and here is the intriguing part of her story, she is from the future as she herself said" the professor explained furthermore.

"What? ", Remus was a lot more confused than before.

"Yes, she says she accidentally ended up in this time while being attacked. She does not know how exactly she got here or how she can return, which is why she decided after a lot of consideration to let me into her secret and gave me the permission to let you in on it as well. She hopes that I can help her to find a way back before time is altered, which she fears is likely to happen when to many people know about it and she stays in this time for too long. Remus I know this is hard to believe, but she gave me information which make me believe that all she told me is true." Albus explained.

"But professor why do you tell me this? " Remus wondered.

"Well, because I need your help with this. I still plan on letting her stay in your apartment if you are still willing on doing so. If you are still willing to look after her, than you must not tell anyone about her secret. Not even your dear friends, who know about her."

"But Sir…"

"No Remus, I must insist on this. Although I know the sacrifice this means" Albus said.

Remus sat still and began to think about all he heard a few moments before. He just sat there deep in his own thoughts. The professor watched as Remus processed everything. After a while Remus returned from his own world of thoughts and ideas.

"Are you completely sure that what she told you is true? " he asked.

"I am certain, yes"

"OK. Than I agree to help, she can stay with me when Poppy gives her permission to leave. And her secret will be safe with me, I promise Sir", Remus agreed.

"Thank you. Then it shall be."

He saw her sitting on the ground, playing with her fingers nervously. She looked up as she heard him coming down the stairs, looking at him nervous, with her eyes full of hope at the same time.

"So time travel, huh? " he asked her with a smile.

Her face lit up at his words and she nodded, making her curls move around her.

"One question though, is your name really Mione?"he wanted to know.

"No it's my nickname actually. My real name is Hermione" she said smiling.

"Hermione? I like it"

He offered her his hand to help her up and Hermione took if gratefully.


	2. Chapter 2

13\. November

„Do you have everything Mione?", he asked.

„Yes"

„Alright then I'll go threw first and you just follow my lead"

Hermione nodded reassuringly. „You know I used flowpowder before, right Remus? You don't have to worry I am going to be right behind you", she told him with a sligth smirk.

„Right, of course. I didn't think about that, sorry. Well then…"he took a handful of flowpowder into his left and entered the chimney ´, knocking his head against the stones above him in the process, „…Lupin residence", he said loudly and clearly and disappeared in the green flames, surrounding him.

Remus stepped out of his own chimney coughing from the dusty ashes. He looked around his flat, hoping it was presentable. He saw an old t-shirt lying on the couch and quickly hid it under one of his dark green sofa pillows. Just in time, because as he put the pillow over it his chimney lit up with green flames and Hermione stepped out of it. Remus could see how she was looking around his flat curiously, although she tried to hide. Remus smiled seeing her trying and failing to not look like she would like to investigate every inch of his home.

"Ehhm, I'll show you your room then" he said and snapped her out of her occupied mind.

She smiled shyly, knowing he had caught her of guard.

Remus led her to a dark wooden door, which he opened and gestured her to go in. The room they found themselves in was small, it had a simple bed, a cupboard with almost the exact shade of wood as the door and a small desk under the window. The walls were painted in beige and on the desk was a lamp, some pens and paper. All in all the room looked just like any other guest room, comfortable, but a guest room none the less.

"I know it's not much but at least it's better than a bed in the hospital wing", Remus said awaiting her reaction to her new stay.

"It is and it is way more than I could have hoped for, thank you Remus. I know I'm being an inconvenience, but please know that I am truly grateful for your help. If I can help you with anything in return, please just ask", she told him.

"I probably will", he told her slightly smiling, "but first you should get settle in. Professor McGonagall said she put some clothes for you in the cupboard, so you don't have to wear your old ones. You can change know if you want to, the bathroom is the door to your left. My room is just opposite yours, so if you need anything just knock, no matter what time. You already saw the living room slash kitchen and that's it actually"

"A shower would be great, actually", she still was nervous concerning her whole situation but she felt safe with Remus and in his home. She had already relaxed more than all the days in the hospital wing. She thought it was because she already had been friends with him and fought side by side, but it was also because he knew about her secret.

"Sure I'll be in the kitchen" he told her and left her to be able to adjust. He had seen the look on her face she often seemed to have, when she got lost in her thoughts. He knew that her current situation was nothing but ordinary, but he could not even imagine what this must be like for her. Remus saw that she was always tense and cautious. He knew it was partly due to her being in this time and not in her normal environment, but he had the feeling that that wasn't everything. He recognized her behavior from aurors, his friends and himself, it was the kind of behavior you get when you are fighting in a war or are in fear of being attacked any second. He frowned. Why did she have this behavior? What ha happened to her? And why was she like that, did they loose the war in this time and she and her time had to suffer because of their failure? All of these questions and more were spinning around in his mind. He knew that he couldn't get an answer to most of them, due to the fact that knowing to much might change time and even tough now, in his time, it didn't seem as could get worse, he agreed that risking it wasn't worth it. But still, the idea that she might know what would happen, when and how to stop it was tempting. He shook his head trying to think of something else and entered his kitchen/living room.

Down the corridor Hermione sat on the bed, her head in her hands. What was she going to do? What could she do? She knew she had to go back to her time, but how? Hermione was sure she knew more about time traveling than Ron or Harry, she smiled thinking of her two best friends back home, which she missed dearly. But then she remembered what had happened and her hands began shaking. She closed her eyes taking in a few shaky breaths in order to try and calm down. Three tears rolled down her cheek. How could it have come this far? She stood up, she wouldn't allow herself to wallow in self pity. She went to the cupboard and took out a brown pair of trousers and a dark green long-sleeved shirt together with a random pair of socks and underwear. She was relieved to see that they had thought about underwear too, otherwise it would have been a very awkward situation, her asking Remus for panties and a bra. She also took a large and a small towel and headed to the bathroom. The shower worked wonders on her muscles and tense body, which relaxed a bit more with every drop of hot water touching her skin. When she was finished she felt good, for the first time in a while. She looked at herself in the mirror realising that she hasn't down that in a long time too. She almost didn't recognize herlsef. Sure she remembered that the last she had seen her reflection she had look worse, but that didn't mean she looked healthy know. Her skin was far too pale and her cheek bones stood out. Her eyes were missing their typical sparkle and her lips were almost white. She wasn't as thin as she used to be, while being on the run with Harry and ron but she could still see her rips. She put on her new clothes and collected her old ones. Looking at them she decided to throw them away, repair wouldn't do much. She looked at her reflection again and realized something. Her hair was longer.

Remus was watching the bacon and eggs cooking, deep in his thoughts, when he heard the wooden floor panels squeaking. He raised his head and saw Hermione. Her normally brown curly hair was still wet from the shower and had lost its volume and wildness due to the water.

"Is there anywhere I can throw these into?", she asked him raising her hands, showing him her old clothes.

"There is a box in the bathroom for dirty things. Or you can put them in the washing machine now if you would like to", Remus answered.

"That's not what I meant", she told him.

He looked at her confused.

"I do not want to keep them and besides they are still covered in dirt and blood. I doubt it will ever fully go out. So, you see I was looking for a dumpster", she explained avoiding his gaze.

"Oh well … then the dumpster is over there", he said pointing at it. She nodded and threw them in without hesitation.

"Are you hungry? I was just making eggs and bacon and I also got some toast over there somewhere. Before you say anything, yes I do know that this is typically served as breakfast and it is almost 7 pm now, but in my opinion that is just rubbish", he told her very quick with one breath.

"I would like some bacon and eggs, thank you", she said a little shyly.

He put two plates on the table and gestured her to take a seat. She sat down opposite him. They began eating when 'Mione suddenly asked:" Why?"

"Why what?", Remus asked clueless what she was referring to.

"Why do you think it's rubbish that breakfast meals are only served on breakfast?", she asked curiously.

"Em, because those are mostly the best meals there are, so I don't understand why it is only acceptable to eat them at breakfast. Take bacon and eggs for example you could eat at any time of the day, there is no need to limit it to breakfast."

She smiled at his response seeing how it was actually a matter of some importance for him.

"I think there is never the wrong time to eat bacon and eggs, frankly. And these are really good by the way", she said pointing at her almost empty plate.

"Glad you like my cooking, because there isn't much, I can cook besides this to be honest. And you to bare it for some time" he responded.

She immediately tensed up at this and he cursed himself for it. They were just starting to have a conversation and building up trust and he ruined it with one sentence.


End file.
